


[Fandom stats] Cracktastic Sherlock fic

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [77]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: Rate of production of crackfic in the sherlock fandom over time, plus a list of (statistically generated) fic recs.





	[Fandom stats] Cracktastic Sherlock fic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/115534435024/toastystats-cracktastic-sherlock-fanfic-this) in 2015.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipMCgX1H2uv_d4K663D2r9gn7rkXWJCO7PJszYgK?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

**TOASTYSTATS: CRACKTASTIC SHERLOCK FANFIC**

(This post was inspired by the latest [threepatchpodcast](http://tmblr.co/mrIHUWYL3HLsIsIX-mgWOMQ)[ **episode**](http://www.three-patch.com/2015/04/01/episode-35-the-bitter-brother/), released on April 1, and full of excellent silliness! :) )

Ruh-roh!  From the figure above, we can see that the percent of BBC Sherlock fic getting tagged “Crack” has decreased year by year!  Never fear, though -- **I am here with a bunch of crackfic recs** (and a few more reassuring stats) below the cut...

So first of all, you should also not panic because our fandom have generated an impressive 1703 works on AO3 with this tag (and many more that may be crack but are tagged with “Humor” or other tags), and we are still going strong in terms of absolute numbers of crackfics generated per month:  


[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipNpqkLwqZ6wWy4stiL-Nc_3XUj3LNfX1gw5QUY2?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

Also S3 brought the biggest spike yet in monthly production of crack -- look at that peak at the beginning of ~~2013~~ 2014!  :)

However, I have noticed the dip in new crack being produced relative to all other fanworks, and I think others have, too.  So I decided to trawl AO3 for lots of happy crack and share with you!

**HAPPY, CRACKY SHERLOCK FIC**

**If you spot things that are missing, please reblog and add your own recs!** (and see my explanation of Methods below for reasons why things may be missing.)  

Disclaimers: I haven’t read most of these, so there may be errors. Also, full disclosure, I’m on this list and so are a few friends -- I may editorialize from time to time in my descriptions. ;)

**__***********************_ PART I: Lots of kudos _ **

(Keep in mind that this metric favors older fics and better known authors, longer fic, more explicit fic, and bigger ships, among other things -- see my stats work on **[popularity metrics](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/stats#pop) **for more discussion.)

  * [**The Internet Is Not Just For Porn**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/304382), by cyerus (2011) - Johnlock, Rated G, 2K words[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/304382)
  * **[Captain John Watson, Genetics, and Other Crazy Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368646)** , by cyerus (2012) - Johnlock, Rated M, 5.5K words  

  * **[The Adoption of John Watson Holmes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/360739)** , by cyerus (2012) - Gen, Rated G, 3K words  

  * **[I Just Had Sex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/158751)** , by pennydreadful (2011) - Johnlock, Rated T, 900 words  

  * **[The Love Song of Two Idiots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/203017)** , by SkipandDi (ladyflowdi) (2011) - Johnlock, Rated T, 8K words  

  * **[Rainbow Hearts Retreat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/455835/chapters/783800)** , by PajamaSecrets (2012) - Johnlock, Rated E, 12K words   

  * [**On the courting behaviour of the British Sherlock**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/428236), by Bold_as_Brass (2012) - Johnlock, Rated T, 1.5K words  

  * **[Wild Kingdom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/603162)** , by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy (2012) - Johnlock, Rated M, 5K words, not actually tagged Crack but you should read it anyway because it’s funny and wacky and awesome  

  * **[Mesh-Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/235963/chapters/361584)** , by s0mmerspr0ssen (2011) - Johnlock, Rated T, 10K words  

  * **[Bring Biscuits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1125943/chapters/2270074)** , by verymorstan (wiggleofjudas) (2014) - Johnlockary, Rated M, 8K words of gloriously fluffy texting fic that is tbh the best   

  * **[Love Is A Much More Capricious Communicator](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2599280), ** by guns_and_poses (2014) - Johnlock, Rated T, 1.4K words  

  * **[Shame is Overrated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/284820/chapters/454086)** , by PrettyArbitrary (2011) - Johnlock, Johnstrade, John/Sarah, John/Anthea, Rated E, 6K words  

  * **[The Very Unlikely Existence of a Flightless Bird in a Tuxedo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2537225)** , by cwb (2014) - Johnlock, Rated E, 9K words  

  * **[The Top-Secret Livejournal of Sherlock Holmes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/321939/chapters/518140)** , by malacophilous (orphan_account) (2011) - Johnlock, Sherstrade, John/Lestrade/Sherlock, John/Sarah, Rated M, 24K words  

  * **[Big Brother](http://archiveofourown.org/works/225494)** , by Kantayra (2011) - Johnlock, Rated M, 5K words  




Lots more **[sorted by kudos](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1fAteIk9yI7bYsVfGgvCSAqa7qPC3g4fjy2PCpxQdh4g/edit#gid=1325890060)** available (almost 100 of them)!

_********************* PART II: Rare pairs and genfic** _

There are also lots more multi-pairing fics, but I excluded all the ones with Johnlock as a pairing for this list (except for OT3s).

 **EVERYONE/JOHN:  
  [1000 Watsons walk into a bar...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/854115)**,by destinationtoast (2013) - Rated T, 1.5K words, omg you guys this author is the best!!!  ;) 

 **IRENE/SHERLOCK:  
   **[Screw the Roses](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/Screw%20the%20Rosesshirleyholmes)** ,** by shirleyholmes (2013) - Rated G, 2K words

 **LESTRADE/SHERLOCK:  
  [A Study in Flirting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/970897/chapters/1907455)**, by Dreig, Iolre (2014) - Rated T, 6K words, WIP

 **LESTRADE/SHERLOCK/JOHN:  
   [Terms of Endearment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/783415)**, by fennishjournal (Shimi) (2013) - Rated T, 2K words

 **MARY/SHERLOCK/JOHN:  
** **[Biscuitverse series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81361),** by verymorstan (wiggleofjudas) (2014) - Mostly rated M or E, 32K words of texting fic, divided up in to many delicious tidbits  
[The Spy Who Stayed for Tea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2597081), by mundungus42 (2014) - Rated T, 7K words, crossover with CATWS

 **MOLLY/SHERLOCK:  
** **[Leave me breathless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1297459/chapters/2693083)**, by conchepcion (2015), Rated E, 28K words, WIP  
**[Matchmaking is Knotty Business](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1085732)**, by nocturnias (2013) - Rated T, 2K words  
   **[Crazy In Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1867719),** by Cutebutpsycho (2014) - Rated T, 5K words  
**[Useless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118028),** by LaTessitrice (2014) - Rated M, 900 words, IKEA fic :)  
[It all Started with a Facial](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2527754/chapters/5617919), by Sherlockian_87 (2014) - Rated E, 119K words, also John/Mary, WIP

 **MORAN/MORIARTY:  
** **[Eggs-ecutioner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/350292)**, by GameandWolf (2012) - Rated G, 800 words  
  **[Runs in the Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/360148)**, by Shayvaalski (2012) - Rated T, 2K words  
  ****[Thy cup runneth over](http://archiveofourown.org/works/323387), by Slappersonly (2012) - Rated M, 3K words

 ** **MORIARTY/JOHN:  
  [Screw the Roses](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/Screw%20the%20Rosesshirleyholmes)**, by shirleyholmes** (2013) - Rated G, 2K words

 **MYCROFT/JOHN:  
  [How to Seduce John Watson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/970907/chapters/1907492), **by Dreig, Iolre (2014) - Rated T, 5K words, WIP

 **MYCROFT/LESTRADE:  
**   [Low-Sodium Options or, How to Make Up for Twenty-Some Years of Guardianly Neglect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/266667), by Eva (2011) - Rated M, 4K words  
  **[Did You Say Tuesday?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778306)**, by chasingriver (2013) - Rated T, 4K words  
  **[Dear Umbrella](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3318257/chapters/7250813)**, by Atiki, jurgbury (2015) - Rated E, 8K words, spun off from Dear John comments, WIP  
  **[Wherein Mycroft and Lestrade have a whole bunch of children whose names should be familiar to you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/252424)**, by s0mmerspr0ssen (2011) - Rated G, 2K words  
 [His name is tw:Greg](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1186364), by johanirae (2014) - Rated M, comic/fanart

 **MYCROFT/SHERLOCK/JOHN:  
** **[Twas the Night Before Christmas (A Visit from St. Mofftiss)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1079366)**, by daasgrrl  
   ****[Nutmeg and Hot Mulled Cider with a Cinnamon Stick, Red Hot Candies on the Bottom and Whipped Cream on Top with Nutmeg Sprinkle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2850326), by CatieBrie

 **GEN:  
**    **[The Adoption of John Watson Holmes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/360739)** , by cyerus (2012) - Rated G, 3K words  
  [ **The Mind Can Make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/402211) **,** by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel (2012), Rated T, 6K words  
[Child's Play](http://archiveofourown.org/works/889946), by shirleyholmes (2013), Rated G, 2K words

Lots more **[sorted by ship](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1fAteIk9yI7bYsVfGgvCSAqa7qPC3g4fjy2PCpxQdh4g/edit#gid=377306601)** available!

_**_**_***********************_ PART III: Recent fic ** _  
** _

Crack fic that updated in 2015 (mostly WIP):

  * **[Leave me breathless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1297459/chapters/2693083)** , by conchepcion (2015) -- Sherlolly, Rated E, 28K words, WIP  

  * **[Dear Umbrella](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3318257/chapters/7250813)** , by Atiki, jurgbury (2015) - Mystrade, Rated E, 8K words, spun off from Dear John comments, WIP  

  * **[When Worlds Collide](http://archiveofourown.org/works/765569/chapters/1434403)** , by Besina (2015) - Johnlock, Rated M, 33K words, WIP  
**[In Close Proximity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1467706/chapters/3092890)** , by Matteskeletons (2015) - Johnlock and Mystrade, Rated T, 117K words, WIP  
**[The Hounds of Baker Street](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3136529/chapters/6799682)** , by Aurora_bee (2015) - Johnlock, Rated G, 10K words, WIP  




Lots more **[sorted by date ](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1fAteIk9yI7bYsVfGgvCSAqa7qPC3g4fjy2PCpxQdh4g/edit#gid=715227923)**available!

_**_**_***********************_ PART IV: Hidden gems?** _ ** _  


These fics have a high Kudos/Hit rate -- which sometimes happens for the smaller, less well-known fics that are well-liked by the readers who’ve stumbled across them.  But the metric is unreliable and really shouldn’t be taken very seriously.  I’m only including things that didn’t get recced in earlier lists.

 **(Edit:** the above caveats are not me trying to damn these fics with faint praise -- they’re just me saying to authors: don’t obsess overly about your kudos to hits ratio; there are many reasons it could be really low on a good fic!)

  * **[Boredom Untold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/651164)** , by GoldenUsagi (2013) - Gen, Rated G, 2K words, Fusion with Labyrinth  

  * [**The Case of the Nearsighted Detective**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1398466), by standbygo (2014) - Johnlock, Rated T, 221 words, texting fic  

  * [**The Science of Turophilia**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2727599/chapters/6111038), by involuntaryorange (2014) - Johnlock, Rated T, 14K words  

  * [**The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/829777), by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel (2013) - Sherlock & John, Rated M, 4K words  

  * **[A Matter of Convenience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/519549)** , by azriona (2012) - Gen, Rated G, 2K words  

  * [**The Ways of Love**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484451/chapters/843432), by LaDolceMia (2012) - Johnlock, Rated M, 2K words  

  * [**The Chocolate-Dipped Detective**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/948067), by i_ship_an_armada, ShinySherlock (2013) - Johnlock, Rated T, 1.5K words  

  * [**Threadlocked**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2747513), by distantstarlight (2014) - Johnlock, Rated E, 4.5K words  

  * [**Like Lightning**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/605377), by JezebelGoldstone (2012) - Johnlock, Rated G, 1K words  

  * [**All Roads Lead To Rome And Tring**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2762108), by NomdePlume (2014) - Johnlock, Rated E, 10K words  

  * [**On Dates, Drugs, and Destiny**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1919265/chapters/4141563), by squire (2014) - Johnlock, Rated T, 20K words  




Lots more [**sorted by K/H**](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1fAteIk9yI7bYsVfGgvCSAqa7qPC3g4fjy2PCpxQdh4g/edit#gid=1713243433) available!  


**METHODS**

To get these recs, I looked through the “Crack” tag on AO3 (limited to Sherlock), but also filtered to look for fics tagged “Humor” or “Fluff.”  I sorted by Kudos, Bookmarks, and Comments in turn and recorded the first page or two of fic.  I then repeated with various rare pair tags to make sure it wasn’t all Johnlock. I also added in a few cracky faves that weren’t tagged as such.  I was more concerned with getting variety (in terms of ships especially) than completeness.  But plenty of great fics get missed by just looking at the most popular stuff, as I’ve done here -- and if the author didn’t use the “Crack” tag, I probably didn’t see their work.  So there are undoubtedly many great fics that didn’t make it onto this list.  Please reblog with more of your favorites!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, but I’m in the middle of a massive fandom stats backup due to Tumblr purge, so I may be slow to respond.


End file.
